Blood Moon Chronicles
by LordBucketHead
Summary: A series of one-shots all about the fluffy relationship of Star and Marco!
1. Purple Hearts

**So this is something I have wanted to do for a while. I do enjoy all the short one-shot stories I read, so here is where I'll be posting my own every now and again. Some of the premises may be a bit cliche and overdone, but I can't help myself. I just like putting my own spin of different Star and Marco scenarios. These will go up every now and again in between any other longer stories I write, so enjoy and feel free to leave a review and let me know what you think! Thanks!**

* * *

 **Purple Hearts**

"Oh no no no _no no no_!" Star squealed, as she picked yet another sticky purple heart off of her face and let it float slowly to the floor of her room. She sat on her bed, nervously biting her wand as she stared worriedly at the ever growing pile of purple hearts collecting on her carpet. "This _cannot_ be happening again…"

It had been roughly a year since Star's last Mewberty incident at school, and that had resulted in the almost complete destruction of the building. She had, effectively, gone boy-crazy, and had started kidnapping every boy that she could get her hands on. While the process had given Star her Mewberty wings, they were still fairly small, and Star knew that couldn't be right. Her mother's were huge and magnificent, and her own pair paled in comparison.

The princess sighed, spotting a few more hearts growing on her forearm. Gasping, she hurriedly scratched at her arm, causing the hearts to shed and fall off onto her bed. Star then groaned. _I saw this coming,_ she thought weakly, thinking back to how small her wings still were, _but I just didn't think it would be so soon!_ The girl has gauged from the fact that her wings still had a lot of growing to do that her Mewberty process wasn't entirely over, a fact that she kept to herself.

 _And who knows what I'm going to be like this time?_ she thought it despair, rubbing her eyes with her balled up fists. _I almost destroyed the school last time. This time it could be the entire town!_ Star sighed again, glaring at the pile of purple hearts. Suddenly, she scowled, and pointed her wand at them and blasting them into a pile of ash.

 _I am not gonna let something like that happen this time,_ thought Star determinedly. _I will keep myself locked away from the outside world, in my room, where I can't hurt anyone. Especially not any poor unsuspecting boys._

Yet another array of hearts materialised on her face as the thought of ' _boys'_ crossed her mind, causing Star to groan in annoyance. As she was picking them off for what felt like the hundredth time, her heartbeat stopped as she heard a knock at her door. _I can't let anyone see me like this!_

While she was quickly picking the hearts off of her face as fast as she could, she heard a young male voice call out to her, which only filled her with a sense of complete dread.

"Oh _Starrrrr!_ You hungry? Cos one Marco Diaz made his super awesome nachos for a certain princess!"

 _Oh no._ Any colour except purple drained from Star's face, as just the sound of the boy's voice made Star's knees weak and caused another blast of hearts to appear on Star's face. In all the excitement of trying to protect the general public from her Mewberty, she forgot about the one boy whose house she was living in.

 _What the heck am I gonna do about Marco?_

In her state of shock and fright, Star had neglected to reply to Marco, and she spotted the knob on her door slowly turning, As quick as a flash, she used her wand to disintegrate any and all purple hearts laying about in her room, and proceeded to pull her golden locks forward over her head in order to cover her face. She managed this just in time before Marco entered the room.

"Star? Did you hear- huh?"

Marco eyed the sight in front of him with confusion. There was Star, his best friend, sat cross-legged on her bed, wide eyed and with all of her hair draped over her face. "Uh, everything okay, Star?"

Normally, Star's eyes would be drawn to the delicious looking plate of nachos Marco was holding, which would instantly cause her to start salivating like a Pavlovian dog. But in her current state, there was only one thing her dilated pupils were focused on. Marco himself.

Star could feel the hearts appearing on her face, even if it was hidden. It was a burning feeling, which matched the internal feeling of complete _longing_ she experienced just staring at Marco. It was like she was _starving_ for him. She didn't know how long she could contain herself before she just lost control and pounced on him, so she plucked up the courage to do the safest thing for everyone involved.

She picked up her wand and blasted Marco out of her room.

The boy slammed against the wall of the hallway outside, nachos spilling all over him. He groaned, wincing in pain. When he looked up in annoyance and confusion, he saw that Star's door was firmly shut.

Marco got up slowly. "Urgh … what the heck was _that_ for, Star?" he yelled, his jaw slightly clenched at the ongoing pain. He heard Star's nervous voice from the other side of the door.

"Sorry, Marco! I just … I just really need to be alone right now!"

Purple hearts were growing on Star faster than she could tear them off. Now she was really panicking.

"So you decide to _blast_ me with your wand?" Marco groaned, making his way to Star's door yet again and standing outside. "Seriously, Star, if there _was_ magic on earth, that would be considered extremely rude!"

Marco waited for Star's response, rubbing his side sourly. And yet he heard nothing.

"Star? I'm talking to you!" he yelled through the wooden door. Still nothing. _Really? First she blasts me out of her room and now she ignores me?_ Marco sighed in irritation. _I am really gonna have to teach her a thing or two about earth manners._

"Star!" After significant waiting with no reply, Marco clasped the doorknob and barged into Star's room. "Seriously, Star, what has gotten-"

Marco froze, eyes widening at the scene before him. Instead of seeing Star, all he saw was an epitome of purple. Hearts covered every inch of the room, stuck like glue to the floor and walls, even floating carelessly in the air. The boy gulped.

 _Oh no._ "S-Star?" he croaked nervously, slowly walking in, looking around for his best friend. "You in h-here?"

All he heard was a girlish giggle that echoed throughout the large bedroom, sending shivers down Marco's spine. _I thought we had already been through all this…_

Suddenly, a purple figure swooped down from the ceiling, causing Marco to recoil and fall flat on his behind. Marco looked up in pure fear, and saw before him Star in her Mewberty form, purple wings spread out majestically. And she was looking down at Marco with a smile that could only be described as _hungry._

" _Marcoooo_ " she cooed, eyeing the boy curiously with her large, heart-shaped eyes. Marco choked on the air he was breathing, paralysed in fear.

As Star began to slowly float down towards him, Marco regained control of his limbs and he carefully backwards crawled away. "S-Star, I know you're not - that you're not qu-quite yourself r-right now, b-but…"

The boy trailed off as Star slowly descended on him, just inches above his cowering figure. Marco was now sweating, and had turned a deep shade of crimson at the sheer proximity of him and Star. The princess just giggled at this, staring intensely at Marco through half-lidded eyes.

"Marco's a _boooooyyy…_ " she whispered softly, wrapping all six of her slender purple arms around Marco. Now the boy truly did not know what to do, as his mind was completely fried by this point. He clenched his eyes shut in fright as Star slowly closed the distance between the two of them, planting her lips gently on Marco's.

At this, Marco's mind boggled. His mind was going a mile a minute, unable to comprehend what was happening. And yet slowly, as if on autopilot, Marco's tense body gradually slackened as he experienced the soft, fluffy feeling of Star's lips on his. He hadn't expected _this_ to happen, but now that it was …

Marco realised that he was kissing Star back. _What am I doing? I shouldn't be doing this! She's your best friend, Marco!_ Even still, he found that he couldn't help himself, as him and Star stayed in this lip-locked position for a fair few minutes.

He felt the lips slowly leave his, and he carefully opened his eyes. Before him he saw Star Butterfly in her normal Mewman form, sat ontop of him with her arms wrapped around his torso and the most red face that he had ever seen.

Suddenly, Star leapt backwards off of Marco, fear and embarrassment evident on her scarlet face. "Ohmygodohmygodmohmygod!" she panted, avoiding eye contact with Marco, "I am so sorry, Marco! I don't know what came over me! It was another round of Mewberty and it made me go all crazy and you know what I get like around boys and - and - and -"

Marco, by this point, had gotten up off of the floor and placed a warm hand on Star's shoulder. "Star, relax! It's okay! I know you couldn't help it." Marco smiled warmly at her to which Star returned sheepishly, apology in her eyes. Marco continued awkwardly, "And besides … it wasn't … y'know, so bad…"

Star stared up at Marco, mouth slightly agape. She had a twinkle in her eyes and red soon settled on her face once again. "R-really?" she asked, a spark of hope in her voice.

This was more embarrassment than Marco could take, so he rolled up his wrist and glanced at his non-existent watch. "Well, would you look at the time! I'm beat! I'm gonna head off to bed!"

He bolted to door as Star stared at him run in wonder, briefly hearing a "Goodnight, Star!" mixed in with all the thoughts buzzing around her head. As the door closed shut, she just stared into nothingness, processing what Marco had just said. Then, a small, girlish smile creeped up on Star's face, her hearts slightly glowing.

She giggled in mirth. "Not so bad, huh, Diaz?" she said to herself gleefully, and she made her way over to her bed for a good night's sleep, wading through piles of purple hearts all the while. "Not so bad, indeed."


	2. Party Games

**Party Games**

" _Woah_!" exclaimed Star, gazing at the house in front of her. Banners and balloons decorated the entire exterior of the home, all sporting various ostentatious fonts of ' _Happy Birthday_ '. Fairly loud party music could be heard booming from inside the house, which made Star almost squeal with excitement.

Marco rolled his eyes, smiling to himself in amusement as Star and the boy made their way down the front path of the house. "Star, relax. I know this is your first earth birthday party, but it's _really_ nothing to get so excited about."

Star just smiled coyly at Marco, shaking her head. "Yeah, sure thing Marco," she said playfully, making Marco chuckle. " _You_ said that there is music, games and cake at these earth parties. If that doesn't scream excitement, I don't know what does!"

The pair reached the front door, both holding small, carefully wrapped presents. Marco had wrapped both of them, as Star, during her attempt, had ended up getting tape stuck to just about _every_ object in Marco's house except the present itself. The boy knocked three times, and, almost immediately, the door swung open to reveal a certain grinning beanie-wearing girl.

"Happy birthday, Janna!" Marco and Star said in unison, smiling while holding out their presents. The girl graciously accepted, putting them both to her ear and shaking.

"Thanks guys. Ooo, how exciting." she said devilishly, trying to figure out what mysteries were contained in the two gifts.

"Janna, they're _your_ presents." Marco said, not being able to contain a grin. "You can just open them to see what's inside."

"Your keen sense of perception never ceases to amaze me, Diaz." Janna commented sarcastically, "Butttttt I won't be opening all my presents until later. Right now, it's _game time_."

The way the girl said that last part made Marco gulp a little. _I dread to think what that entails._

Star, however, just charismatically jumped up in glee and anticipation. "Yay! Party games!" Janna chuckled at this, a mischievous glint in her eye.

"Follow me, ladies," Janna ordered, leading the pair into her home. The interior of the house was decorated in a very similar fashion to the outside, with balloons and various other decorations inhabiting a lot of the space around them. Star grinned at this, her excitement building up even more.

Janna led Star and Marco through the hallway, passing several schoolmates who were all idly chatting while drinking soda. Others were dancing to the booming music, which hyped Star up. _After this game, I am so getting my groove on!_

The trio arrived in a smaller room towards the back of the house. As they entered, Marco noticed that there were a fair few kids sat on the floor in a circle, heads all turning when the three of them walked in. There was Ferguson, Alfonzo, Starfan13, Justin, Oskar and various other friends Marco recognised from school. But the one that caught his attention immediately was none other than Jackie Lynn Thomas. Marco blushed at the sight of her, hoping that he wouldn't make a fool of himself in front of his crush.

A round of greetings ensued from the circle of friends, to which Star excitedly replied, "Hi everyone! I am so pumped for this party game. What are we playing?"

Marco, however, had stopped dead in his tracks, putting pieces together as he observed the surroundings before him. _A group of our friends, all sat in a circle, in a secluded part of the house …_ Marco saw the light from a nearby lamp glimmer innocently in the centre of the circle. Once the boy squinted at the mysterious object and realised what it was, all colour drained from his face. _Oh no._

"We're playing ' _Spin the Bottle_ ', Star my chum." Janna grinned, putting one arm around the confused princess. "Just a _friendly_ little game to play to kickstart the evening. _Right_ , Marco?"

Janna winked flirtatiously at Marco, causing the boy to shudder and fear for his safety. Star just looked around the room curiously, the girl having no clue what this game was about or how it was played. Marco, however, knew _exactly_ what happened in this game, and just the thought of it made his brow erupt with sweat. _I have to find a way out of this, and quick,_ he thought nervously.

"Oh, man, I'd _love_ to play, guys. Really, I would. But I just really like this song that's playing, and I haven't eaten all day, so I'm just gonna…"

Marco trailed off as he slowly backed out of the room, much to everyone's confusion, and to Janna's complete annoyance. "I knew the safe kid wouldn't have the minerals to play," she huffed in irritation, walking over to take her place in the circle.

Star just looked at the door to the room, biting her fingernails. She then turned back to her friends, "Give me _two_ seconds, guys."

The princess caught up with Marco in the hallway, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Marco?"

The boy jumped a bit in fright before turning around and facing Star. He sighed in relief. "Oh, Star. It's just you. Thought you were Janna for a second there." He shuddered.

Star gave him a perplexed expression. "How come you don't wanna play?"

 _A number of reasons,_ Marco thought bitterly, _all of which concern me staying out of Janna's clutches and keeping my dignity in front of Jackie. Or what little I have left, anyway._ "Star, do you even know what spin the bottle is?"

Star put her wand in her mouth, deep in thought. Suddenly, out came her wild guess. "Oooh! Is it where we all throw bottles at each other and whoever bleeds the most wins?"

"No, its when you - wait, what?" Marco asked in confusion, to which Star shrugged. "Look, it's a dumb game where you all sit in a circle and spin a bottle round. Whoever the bottle points towards when it stops spinning, you have to…"

Marco trailed off, slightly embarrassed at having to explain the premise of this party game to a girl. Star just stared blankly at him. "You have to do what, Marco?"

Marco exhaled in tiredness. "You have to … kiss them." He concluded, to which Star's eyes widened a bit. The boy looked away in embarrassment while Star began biting her wand again, obviously thinking on what Marco had said. Suddenly, the girl came alive again, and grabbed Marco's shoulders in excitement, much to the boy's shock.

"Well then you _have_ to play, Marco!" Star exclaimed, making Marco raise an eyebrow in confusion. Star sighed and continued. "You saw who was sat there, right? That's _Jackie Lynn Thomas_ out there. You know, that girl you like?"

At this, Marco hushed Star frantically, looking around to make sure no one had heard that. "And your point is?"

" _Duh_ , Marco! You could get to _kiss_ your _crush_!" Star said enthusiastically, making Marco blush a bit. "Oskar's out there as well." She sighed dreamily, thinking about what it would feel like to kiss the bad boy of her desires.

Marco thought on Star's words. _I guess she has a point, but … no, no way, the whole thing is just too awkward and embarrassing._ The boy heard the laughter of his friends emitting from the game room. _Although, maybe it would be a good chance to start something with Jackie…_

Marco shook his head. "I dunno, Star, it's just-"

"Awesome!" interrupted Star, grabbing hold of Marco's arm excitedly and dragging him back into the room. "Trust me, you'll have a blast!"

Marco groaned. _Looks like I'm doing this. Yippee._

* * *

"Well, seems like it's my turn first." said Janna slyly, twiddling the bottle between her hands as she eyed Marco playfully. "Since it is my _birthday_ , and all."

Marco and Star had taken a seat next to each other and just opposite Janna. The boy winced, not liking how Janna was talking or how she was looking at him. His eyes never left the bottle as she placed in in the middle of the circle and gave it a gentle spin.

Marco eyes the bottle nervously as it spun, not knowing how he would react if he actually had to _kiss_ Janna. He looked up and his eyes met her's briefly, and she gave the boy a suggestive wink. Marco gulped, closing his eyes. _Please don't land on me, please don't land on me, please don't land on me, please don't land-_

"Oh, _jackpot_ baby!"

Marco's eyes shot open, his gaze immediately focusing on the bottle, which was pointing at…

" _Ferguson_?" Janna said with horror, the colour from her face draining. Marco sighed in relief, thanking any higher power that was looking out for him. Ferguson, meanwhile, was pumping his fists in the air with excitement, much to Star's amusement, who giggled.

"You have to kiss him now, Janna! Those are the rules." she chirped happily, and there was a murmur of agreement from the surrounding audience. Janna groaned.

"Okay, fine. Let's get this over with." she said dully as Ferguson crawled on all fours towards her, a grin on his face.

"Get ready for a taste of the _Ferg_." he said, in what sounded like an attempt at a flirtatious tone. Janna just cringed, closing her eyes tightly and moving her face closer to the ginger boy's. They both puckered, giving each other a small peck before Janna recoiled instantly, sticking her tongue out in repulsion.

While the beanie wearing girl was chanting a chorus of "ews" and "yucks", Ferguson stood up, a grin etched all across his large face. "Oh man, that was _awesome_! I'll see you guys later, I have to go tell my parents about this!"

And with that, Ferguson ran hurriedly out of the room, much to the perplexion of the surrounding teens. Janna had seemingly recovered, although she was sporting a particularly bitter scowl.

"Wait, so who goes next now?" asked Jackie, looking around the circle. Janna's scowl transformed into a sneaky smile as she jumped at this opportunity.

"Well, since it is _my_ birthday, I think I should pick who goes next," she smiled evilly, her eyes falling on Marco, who began to grimace in fear. "Spin away, Diaz."

All heads turned in Marco's direction. Marco gulped, looking down at his knees, feeling the burning stare of one particular skater chick on him. "Uh, are y-you sure you d-don't want someone e-else to-"

" _Oh_ , I'm sure." Janna grinned, causing Marco's eye to twitch. The boy lifted his gaze and looked around nervously, at all the eyes staring directly at him. _There is no way I can do this…_

"Hey," Marco heard from his left, and turned to face Star, who was harbouring a supportive smile. "You'll be fine, Marco. Just play the game."

Marco sighed in defeat, and nodded. _Oh god, who knows what I'm getting myself into._ Taking a deep breath, he moved his shaking hand over to the bottle and spun it.

Round and round the bottle spun, all eyes following it, but none so much as Marco's and Janna's. Marco wanted to close his eyes again, but found that he was unable to keep his eyes off of the ever-spinning bottle. The anticipation was killing him.

Finally, the bottle began to slow down, much to Marco's dread. Slower and slower the bottle spun, until it gradually came to a halt, pointing just to the left of the boy. Marco frowned at this, and his eyes followed the direction the bottle was pointing, until he met the gaze of the last person he expected it to land on.

Star just sat there, slightly wide eyed, locking eyes with Marco as a deep shade of red began to settle on her face. Marco imagined he must be blushing as well, and while he couldn't tell, the heat rising in his cheeks certainly gave off that impression. _I have to kiss … Star?_

"I swear, it's supposed to be _my_ birthday!" Janna grumbled in annoyance, folding her arms and beginning to sulk. Everyone else's attention was on the two teens that were madly blushing, and who now were looking awkwardly in different directions, desperately trying to avoid each other's eyes.

"I don't think, uh …" Marco trailed off, unable to think of any excuse to get himself out of this embarrassing situation. _I knew this was a bad idea…_

"Yeah , I, er …" Star did the same, kicking herself for taking part in this game _and_ for pressuring Marco to do so as well. _My first birthday party game experience and I have to kiss my best friend…?_

Janna, who still looked rather sour, lost her ongoing battle with frustration. "Oh, just lock lips already! _Those are the rules_ , remember, Star?"

Star mentally kicked herself once more for saying those words. Begrudgingly, she turned to face Marco, who was bright red and looking down at his knees. Star sighed. _Best get this over with. Oh man, this is gonna be so awkward._

"Well … I guess if it's only f-for a second…" said Star nervously, causing Marco to look up at her. The girl offered him a small smile, which the boy tried to return without it looking too forced.

Marco breathed deeply. _I guess this is going to happen, then. Wish I'd never come to this stupid party…_

"Sorry, Star." he said quietly, still smiling weakly at the girl. He positioned himself so that his whole body was facing Star, and the princess did the same.

"No worries, Diaz." said Star in a small voice, mentally preparing herself for what she was about to do. "Now, let me just…"

Slowly, Star began to lean towards Marco, her eyelids slowly dropping. Marco did the same, trying with all of his strength to prevent his hands from shaking. All of their friends were watching intently, interested in seeing the close friends' intimate moment. Closer and closer the two of them leaned, their faces only mere inches away from each other. Finally, Star felt the soft, tingling feeling of Marco's lips brushing against hers, and the two locked lips.

The kiss sent a jolt of electricity through Marco's body, which shocked the boy to no end. Star had a similar feeling, a wave of warmth washing over the girl as she felt the softness of Marco's lips gently caressing her own. After a second, all awkward thoughts evaporated from both of their heads as their minds went completely blank. The pair just focused on their shared kiss, their minds totally void of any thought. They melted into the kiss, the touch of their lips sending a warm and comfortable feeling through both Star and Marco' entire bodies.

"Uh, guys?"

Immediately, Star and Marco's eyes shot open, and they realised that their lips were still connected. Simultaneously the pair pulled away from each other, both slightly panting and sporting severe blushes. They stared at each other with wide eyes for a fraction of a second before averting their gazes awkwardly, slowly realising just how _long_ that kiss had lasted.

Their friends all stared at the pair curiously, suspicions starting to trickle through their brains. Janna, however, was eyeing them both moodily, still sulking at her ruined plan.

Finally, Star was the first to speak, in a small, almost squeaky voice, "So, uh, who's n-next?"

All eyes shifted to Janna, who just groaned in response. "You know what? Forget this dumb game. Let's go open my presents."

And with that, all of the party goers got to their feet and shuffled out of the room, chatting to one another absentmindedly. Star and Marco both stood up, still blushing furiously and avoiding eye contact as they followed the crowd out of the game room.

* * *

"Bye Janna! Thanks for the party!" said Star, smiling brightly at her friend as her and Marco walked down Janna's front path.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." grumbled Janna, slamming the door. Marco winced at the loud sound it caused.

"Seems like she had a happy birthday," noted Marco sarcastically, as he turned to face Star, who laughed in response. The pair had a chuckle before the memory of the evening dawned on them, causing them both to stare at their feet in embarrassment as they left Janna's front garden and began the journey home.

The walk back home started off extremely silent, neither one of the duo wanting to add to the weirdness that clung around them like flies around dung. Star rubbed her arm awkwardly, wanting to put an end to the awkward vibe between her and Marco. _Why did that bottle have to land on me?_ she thought, irritated at the embarrassment it had caused her and Marco. _And why were we kissing for so long? Janna and Ferguson barely smooched for a second, and yet we were there like that for who knows how long._

Star recalled the funny feeling she had experienced during the kiss, the sort of electrifying feeling that had coursed through her body. She pushed the thought to the back of her mind, shaking her head. _Things are weird enough already without making it all more … complicated._

Little did she know that Marco was facing the exact same internal problem. The boy walked parallel to Star, neither speaking a word to each other still. _That kiss,_ Marco thought, remembering back to the experience and replaying it through his mind. _Do all kisses feel so … right?_

Finally, it seemed like the silence had become far too much for both Star and Marco, as the pair turned to each other and spoke simultaneously.

"Listen, Star-"

"Marco, I-"

The duo both ceased speaking, averting their gazes awkwardly for what felt like the hundredth time this evening. Again, the pair spoke in unison, and this time they replicated each other's exact words.

"Sorry, you go first."

Marco and Star now looked at each other in shock, blushing mildly at this callback to the Blood Moon Ball.

"No, seriously, you go!" they both exclaimed at the same time, causing them both to put a hand over their mouth. They looked into each other's eyes for another moment, before the pair of them burst out laughing.

Marco clutched his side as he laughed, looking at Star. The princess wiped a tear away from her eye as she giggled, returning the gaze.. The pair smiled at each other.

Marco decided to speak. "This isn't gonna make things … weird, is it?"

Star formed a small smile, "Nah, I shouldn't think so."

Both of them were satisfied that the awkwardness had seemingly vanished, continuing to grin at each other. "Friends?" Marco asked, opening his arms for a hug.

Star didn't even have to think twice as she almost leapt into Marco's arms, giving him a tight squeeze. "Friends." the girl said warmly, smiling.

The pair hugged for a few seconds, both noticing that their cheeks were feeling a little bit more warm than usual. But they put it down to the preexisting awkward vibes of the night as they released each other. They smiled contently to one another and, as they began again on their walk home, both Star and Marco couldn't help but think that they should attend birthday parties far more often.


End file.
